coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Vince (2004/05 character)
Vince was a builder's labourer who briefly worked in the area while the Corner Shop was undergoing major renovation work. He made frequent visits to Roy's Rolls during lunch breaks and after work, taking great pleasure in tormenting proprietor Roy Cropper. Unable to cope, Roy found himself at breaking point and eventually suffered a panic attack. When Vince's employer Charlie Stubbs eventually realised what Roy was being subjected to, he fired Vince on the spot, punched him in the face and told him that he didn't want to see him in Weatherfield again. Feeling compelled to put up signs around the café after Vince had been disrespectful on several occasions - namely bringing in his own sandwiches to consume on the premises, using the establishment's toilets without making any purchase and purposely muddying the café floor on the way out, Roy labelled the man as an anarchist who had no respect for the rule of law or for fellow citizens. He was somewhat relieved when Vince next returned to the café and put in a food order to waitress Frankie Baldwin. Believing that progress was being made, Roy was upset to see Vince then tearing a page out of a complimentary newspaper. He smugly told Roy that it was a coupon for a £1 discount off dinner at Fast Fryer's, cancelled his food order and left. During their next encounter, Roy was outraged when Vince lit up a cigarette on the premises. Wife Hayley told him that he had to be firm and assert his authority. This new approach appeared to work, although it was soon discovered that Vince had left his mobile phone behind and although Roy returned it to him a few hours later, Vince arrived on Victoria Street early the next morning and accused him of using £0.47 worth of credit. After giving Vince his money back that lunchtime, Frankie once again asked him to leave the café after bringing in his own food. Believing she was doing right by her husband, Hayley approached Vince outside the Builder's Yard, branding him nothing more than a schoolyard bully and barred him from the café, but her words fell on deaf ears as he came back later that afternoon to torment Roy once again. At breaking point, he phoned the police to report Vince for "blatantly refusing to adhere to clearly defined establishment rules". As the café got busier and seeing Roy was nearing the end of his tether, the other customers joined in poking fun and he felt further disappointment and humiliation when the Police Officer assigned to the complaint didn't take the matter seriously, instead suggesting that an apology from Vince would be the most appropriate course of action. Things finally came to a head when, during the course of another round of intimidation, Charlie Stubbs realised that Roy was in trouble and sorted out "waste of space" Vince with his fists. He promptly left the area thereafter. List of appearances 2004 *Mon 27th Dec (2) *Wed 29th Dec 2005 *Sun 2nd Jan *Mon 3rd Jan (1) *Mon 3rd Jan (2) *Wed 5th Jan *Fri 7th Jan *Sun 9th Jan *Mon 10th Jan (1) *Mon 10th Jan (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2004 minor characters Category:2005 minor characters Category:Builders